powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers Via Crystal
The ability to use powers gained from supernatural crystals and gems. Variation of Powers Via Object. Also Called *Crystal of Power *Crystal/Gemstone Power Gain *Extraordinary Crystal/Gem Empowerment *Power Crystal *Supernatural Crystal/Gem Empowerment Capabilities The user gains various special powers and/or effects derived through the use of supernatural gems/crystals. The powers gained could be permanent or temporary. Applications *Self-Power Bestowal *Summoning - through supernatural crystals/gems *Weapon Enhancement - through integration of supernatural crystals/gems **Powers Via Weapon Variations *Jewelry Empowerment Associations *Crystal Empowerment *Crystal Magic *Crystal Manipulation **Gemstone Manipulation *Jewelry Empowerment *Magic *Powers Via Object Limitations *Effects may be irremovable by any means short of the user's death. *Powers granted may be less-than-expected. *Side effects may arise from the gem's/crystal's granted powers. *May be limited to one gem/crystal per person; anymore could lead to death. *Supernatural crystals/gems are fragile, which, once broken, may result in the user's loss of powers. *Powers gained may only be temporary. Known Users See also: Power Crystal. Known Objects *Crystals (Final Fantasy series) *The Eidoliths (Final Fantasy XIII) *Infinity Gems/Stones (Marvel Comics) *Phantom Ruby (Sonic Mania) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic series) *Sol Emeralds (Sonic series) *Power Stones (ThunderCats 2011) *Tekno Crystals/Tek Setters (Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade' 'II) *Starfire Gems (Tenko & The Guardians of the Magic) *The Warpstone (Warhammer series) *Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Pip Crystals (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Crimson-gem-of-cyttorak.jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel) gains his near unstoppable strength from bonding with the powerful Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. Nemesis3InfinityGem.jpg|Nemesis (Marvel Comics) as the living physical embodiment of the Infinity Gems, possesses all their powers of Space, Time, Power, Soul, Reality, Mind and Ego. File:Pip Crystals - My Life as a Teenage Robot.png|Pip crystals (My Life as a Teenage Robot) are highly powerful and dangerous artifacts in the universe. TenkoAllGuardians.JPG|Tenko and her friends (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) in their super-powered forms granted by their respective Starfire Gems. From left to right: Bolt, Steel, Tenko and Hawk. PowerStones.png|The Power Stones (ThunderCats 2011) are four mystical stones that grant special abilities once they're fused to a weapon, or a piece of armor. From left to right: War Stone/Eye of Thundera, Tech Stone, Spirit Stone and the Soul Stone. Anime/Manga Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Usagi Tsukino better known as Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with Legendary Silver Crystal. TeknoSaberCrystal2.png|Through his red Tekno Crystal (Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade) the Venomoid controlled Saber/Cain Carter has the capability to become a Teknoman. AxeTeknoCrystal.png|Axe's (Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade) Tekno Crystal and Teknoman Form. Video Games 18L27e675.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic series) are a set of supernatural gems that allow the user to do varying things from powering machinery, controlling space-time, to gaining the ability of transformation. MasterEmeraldRunners.png|The Master Emerald (Sonic series) has/grants the user the ability to nullify the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and keeping them in check. The_Eidoliths_(FF13).png|The Eidoliths (FFXIII) are crystalline items which Lightning and her party use to summon forth their respective Eidolons into battle. Another_CrystalFF.jpg|Crystals (Final Fantasy) are legendary elemental stones and objects that have power over natural phenomena, and function as a powerful source of magical energy. Many antagonists focus their efforts on seizing the crystals to gain power towards their goal. Token-Warpstone.png|Warpstone (Warhammer series), also known as wyrdstone, is solidified Chaos. As the raw stuff of Chaos it is the ultimate magical substance and greatly sought after by the followers of Chaos. Jewel_Girl_H.png|Jewel Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) has the ability to manipulate gems, and as well derive and use special powers of every gem. Category:Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers